Beholder
"A person who becomes aware of things or events through the senses." '' — Founder of the Beholder. Beholders are classified as the strategists, the twin weapon wielders, and the Saviors of the Eastern Kingdom. They practice close combat skills, swift reflexes, and phenomenal senses. They can sense things from 100 mile radius and have great concentration skills. In battles, Beholders are quick to dodge and among the first to take their weapons out. In history, a group of Beholders protected the royal family of the Eastern Kingdom in the Eternal World for decades long before all of the different race in humans came together in diversity. The royal family were living in peace and harmony until rouges and bandits of evil mind decided to assassinate the royal family. The Beholders sensed that it would be happening, so they rushed in to save the royal family from harm. Since then, they were the Saviors of the Eastern Kingdom. Rankings '''E-Rank Observer (Rookie):' Observers are the beginners of this class. They observe higher ranks and meditate in order to increase and control their sense and mind. Every E-Rank Observers receive a beginner's dagger and katara or a pair of claws. D-Rank Perceiver: Perceivers practice swiftness and melee skills for more control of their body. The more time they meditate, the stronger their mind will be. Their weapons will be summon at this level when they need them. The first time they summon their weapons, there will be a change in the design and increase skill. C-Rank Wielder: Wielders who obtain this rank are able to control their mind and body with such skill. They train even more with their swiftness and melee skills. At this time, their weapons will increase in skill. B-Rank Assassin: Assassins' mind are more calm and intelligent than any other classes. They're patience with their targets and are more faster in speed. Their weapons will increase in skill even more as well a change in their katara or claws that suit them best. They also receive Shurikens (Ninja Stars) as side ammunition. A-Rank Shadowers (Instructor): Shadowers continued their training as well as studies in order to be an Instructor of this class. They are more experienced in controlling their mind and body. They can hide in the darkness without being spotted. If needed a strategist in battle, Shadowers are more likely to be chosen. Their weapons will increase in skill as well a change in their katara. If desire, their current chosen weapons of dagger and katara will be change to single/twin dagger(s), single/twin katara, single/twin hand fan(s), or single/twin claw(s). S-Rank Walker (Masters): Walkers experienced more in skill in order to obtain this rank. They assist in protecting high named families and completing difficult missions when given to them. The S-Rank Walkers can be chosen to be in guilds of different lands to assist and protect the people and land. Their weapons increase in skill even greater than ever as well changes in the design of their chosen weapons. SS-Rank Lord/Lady (or Milord/Milady): '''Lords/Ladies are the top rank of the Beholder class. They mastered all of their training and skill in order to receive this rank. They are highly praised and most likely to lead guilds. Their chosen weapons will be max in skill and the design will be final. The Beholders '''Founder *First Lieutenant Walker Masters *Unknown Instructors *Unknown Rookies *Jasmine Bernet *Edward Cornelius *Tsurumi Fujiwara *Break Kaston *Chad Leighton *Jack Lenguard *Eline Night *Liam Nile *Cyrus Rook *Keith Thompson